Eu não quero os restos
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: E daí se a Nessie chutou o Jake? Eu não quero ficar com ele. Pelo menos não enquanto o resto destroçado do coração dele ainda bater "Nessie-Nessie-Nessie". Não... Mas se ele vier com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado, bom, QUEM é que vai resistir?


**Eu não quero os restos**

Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. Como uma garotinha que nem sequer sabia o que é estar apaixonada conseguiu o que eu mais queria na vida?

Eu consegui esconder bem de todos a paixão pelo meu novo alfa e fiquei ao lado dele, não pra fugir do Sam como os convenci mas, para estar lá com Jacob, e aí a impressão de novo, entre eu e a felicidade, o amor e todo o resto.

Agora, 7 anos depois, Nessie cresceu, ficou bonita e dessa vez é para sempre. Jake não é mais babá, é pior, agora eu não tenho vontade de vomitar quando os vejo juntos, tenho vontade de matá-la ou me matar, o que no fim dá no mesmo, eu sem o Jacob.

Já que tenho mesmo que estar em Forks, o melhor a fazer é manter distância e caçar, algo que aprendi a gostar, menos dos ursos, eles não são lá grande coisa, também percebi que ajuda a esquecer, deixando apenas o instinto me guiar.

E aqui estou caçando um cervo. E a sensação de estar sendo vigiada me domina, não é a primeira vez e pelo jeito alguém adora me ver comendo, alguém cheirando muito mal e não é o meu irmão (que odeia tomar banho). Acho que agora vou ter uma presa racional hã? Em um segundo, num leve farfalhar de folhas secas eu a encurralo e...

O que diabos essa criatura faz aqui?

-Me pegou! – Reneesme brincou. – Pode se transformar? Quero conversar com você. – Me transformei contrariada, mas curiosa e coloquei as roupas prontas pra ouvir qualquer tipo de besteira que ela fosse dizer. - Obrigada. – ela disse. – Tá, isso é estranho eu sei mas, eu preciso de alguém pra me ouvir de verdade.

-E você acha que eu realmente me interesso?

-Sim, ou não teria se transformado. De qualquer forma, quero conversar sobre o Jake.

-Oh não! Nem sonhe com conselhos amorosos.

-Quer, por favor, calar a boca e me ouvir? – Como ela ousa? Eu rosnei. – Desculpe. –Ela falou rapidinho assustada. – É que não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Então, seja rápida. – Falei impaciente.

-Eu não me sinto ligada a ele como deveria estar. Eu não sinto prazer em tê-lo por perto todas as horas do dia, só um tipo de... sufocamento.

-Hein? – a impressão não deveria ser com quem você vai ficar o resto da vida?

-Você provavelmente sabe mais sobre a impressão do que eu, me ajude! Não sei o que pode acontecer se eu disser isso a ele. – Ela pareceu agoniada.

-As histórias nunca disseram sobre uma impressão errada. Eu não sei de nada sobre esse caso.

-O que eu vou fazer então?

-Falar com ele!

-Mas e se ele, eu não sei... se matar? – Um tremor percorreu meu corpo. – Eu o amo como um irmão, me importo com ele!

-Eu não sei o que pode acontecer, perdeu seu tempo.

-Mas...

-Escute! Eu daria tudo para tê-lo, você vai chutá-lo e quer conselhos meus? Fala sério!

-É por isso que estou aqui!

-O quê?

-Você o ama Leah, fique com ele no meu lugar!

-Você ficou louca? Eu não vou ficar com os restos, muito menos com o resto que ainda ama você. – Ela pareceu compreender. – Agora eu vou voltar à caçada, ok?

-Eu vou embora. – Ela anunciou e eu estanquei em choque.

-Como é? Por quê?

-Acha que consigo viver assim? Eu não o amo, você sim, mas não pode tê-lo. Meus pais estão me rondando o tempo todo, Rosalie acha que eu não sei me cuidar sozinha e... Essa não é a vida que eu quero. Estou indo agora e só pensei em contar a você.

-Os outros iriam te impedir. – Completei.

-Com mamãe por perto minha mente não pode ser lida então, vou aproveitar.

-A baixinha não pode ver?

-Eu não me importo, quando ela perceber já terei ido. Ela não consegue ver onde.

-Por que me avisou?

-Você não gosta de mim. Desculpe. – E sorriu triste.

-Bom, ande logo. Se você vai ser feliz longe então, o que está esperando?

-Faça tudo que puder pelo Jacob. Faça-o esquecer de mim! Adeus!

-Até mais. – Ela virou e se foi. Preciso me preparar para o berreiro que deve acontecer em 1 hora, acho bom ir até La Push, lá só Jake poderá me atacar.

Eu estava sentada perto do mar conversando com os outros caras do bando quando Jacob apareceu do nada, pegou meu braço e começou a me arrastar para Deus-sabe-onde.

-Hey calma aí Black. - Eu falei tentanto fazê-lo me soltar. - Se quer me levar para algum lugar é só pedir!

-Se eu te soltar você vai fugir e hoje eu realmente não estou afim de correr atrás de você. - Ele retorquiu bufando. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Bom, estamos indo pra sua casa ou pra minha?

-O quê?

-Isso não é um encontro?

-Cale a boca pelo menos uma vez na vida Leah. - Ele falou ainda mais bravo.

-Você está me levando pra qualquer lugar e eu tenho que calar a boca?

-Eu não pedi Leah. Eu mandei! - Então o timbre alfa soou mais forte e eu fui obrigada a ficar calada. Após atravessarmos a fronteira, Jacob me soltou e eu pude perceber todos os Cullen me observando, prontos para atacar.

-Pode começar a falar. - Jake me ordenou novamente. - Onde está a Nessie?

-Por que vocês acham que eu sei?

-O cheiro dela se misturou com o seu na floresta! - Bella bradou irritada. - E depois atravessou a fronteira e sumiu.

-Hum... curioso não?

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? - Ela podia aprender a controlar seus berros né?

-Eu já disse que não faço a minima ideia!

-E você acha que nós iriamos acreditar? - Rosalie parecia tão brava quando Bella.

-Afinal, - me virei para Edward. - você lê ou não lê pensamentos?

-Bella querida, controle-se e me deixe ver a mente da Leah sim? - Bella bufou irritada, depois se acalmou e acenou positivamente para o marido. Alguns segundos depois ele se pronunciou.

-Ela não sabe onde Nessie está.

-O quê? - Bella e a vampira loira berraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas... o cheiro? - A baixinha se pronunciou.

-Elas conversaram mas foi só isso. Nessie resolveu ir embora.

-EMBORA?

-Caramba! Você não sabe falar mais baixo? - Perguntei. E Bella me ignorou.

-Por quê? - Dessa vez Jake perguntou. O timbre preocupado em sua voz me deixou deprimida.

-Acho que a sufocamos demais.

-Sufocamos? Cuidando dela? - Bella falou, se ela pudesse chorar, com certeza estaria em prantos agora.

-Eu também não entendi. - Edward respondeu abraçando-a. Eu bufei, fazendo todos se voltarem para mim.

-Ah por favor! Vocês acham que uma garota de 17 anos quer viver o resto da vida com os pais pegando no pé dela? Que ela quer viver um grande amor imposto por regras que ela nem sabe se existem mesmo? - Jacob ao meu lado gemeu. - Ela não pode ter um minuto sem alguem lendo a mente dela ou vendo o futuro! Se ela está triste não consegue esconder de ninguém, se quer chorar uma cambada a circula pra saber se está tudo bem. E vocês ainda não entenderam? Fala sério! - Cruzei os braços e olhei para o Jacob. - Posso ir amo?

-Cai fora daqui. - Ele falou raivoso. Eu já estou acostumada com isso, mas ainda dói toda vez que ele me trata mal. Com um aceno, explodi minhas roupas e saí dali, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível em casa para chorar.

Depois de tanto chorar acabei pegando no sono. Acordei era madrugada e como o sono tinha se esvaído resolvi sair pra caminhar. Mal tinha saído do quintal de casa, Jake me chamou.

-Como foi a conversa com a Nessie?

-Eu não estou a fim de falar sobre isso. - Falei sem me virar para ele. - Pergunte ao sanguessuga.

-Leah! Que merda aconteceu com você?

-Você! - Finalmente me voltei para encará-lo e imediatamente me arrependi, respire Leah, respire Leah! Jacob sem camisa realmente não ajuda a pensar. Suspirei me controlando. - Eu não quero ter que ficar falando sobre imprinting e outro tipo de paixões arrebatadoras. Obrigada. - Voltei a caminhar, me afastando dele. Quando achei que já estava em uma distância segura apenas murmurei um "droga!" e soquei a arvore mais próxima, fazendo-a tremer e quase cair.

-Só você consegue acordar de mal humor. - Droga! Jacob tinha me seguido!

-Mas que diabos! - Rodopiei e fiquei de frente para ele. - Você não tem que procurar a sua garota com os outros não?

-Se ela não quer ser encontrada, eu não vou procurá-la.

-Vocês não tem um limite de distância? Quer dizer, você não tem que estar sempre por perto?

-Isso acontece com os apaixonados. Não é o nosso caso.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Que eu e Nessie não estamos apaixonados. Eu só não sabia como falar isso para ela. Mas parece que ela sentia o mesmo, foi apenas um mal entendido.

-E a impressão? - O que raios estava acontecendo?

-Quebrou...

-É impossivel!

-Não é não. - Ele suspirou. - Foi dificil, mas não impossivel de quebrá-la.

-Você lutou contra ela? - Gaguejei com um lampejo de alegria crescendo dentro de mim junto com uma tristeza devastadora.

-É contra a nossa natureza Leah. Eu não posso me apaixonar por uma vampira, eu nunca faria isso. Apenas sinto-a como uma irmã. Demorou, doeu, mas quebrei essa maldita impressão.

-Quer dizer que... você conseguiu lutar contra ela... - Vi Jacob sorrir.

-Sim... e sabe por... - Ele não completou porque se assustou com as lágrimas que escorreram pelo meu rosto. - O que foi? - Ele correu para mim.

-Sam poderia... ter lutado... - As lágrimas caiam como cascata, a dor tomando meu corpo, a ferida cicatrizada se abrindo novamente. - se quisesse... Ele nem ao menos... - solucei. - tentou.

-Droga Leah! - Jacob envolveu meu corpo em um abraço quente. - Eu sinto muito. Eu... não sabia que você ainda o amava.

-Eu não amo. - Falei ainda chorando, encostada no peito dele. - É só que... ele poderia ter ficado comigo! Ele poderia ter tentado, mas ele se conformou! - O empurrei, a dor dilacerando meu coração. - Era tão ruim estar comigo que ele apenas se conformou?

-É claro que não! - Jacob passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. - Ele foi o primeiro, não sabia nada disso e eu... não era para ser. - Coloquei as mãos no rosto, chorando ainda mais forte. Ele apenas me virou de frente para ele e me abraçou de novo. Eu não sei quando tempo nós ficamos abraçados, mas as lágrimas começaram a parar e quando levantei meus olhos para ele, Jacob sorriu. - Melhorou?

-Obrigada.

-Estou à disposição. - Ele limpou a ultima lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

-Os outros já sabem que você conseguiu... _desimpressionar_? - Jacob gargalhou.

-Não. E eu não sei nem como contar. O que eles vão pensar? Que todo esse tempo a impressão foi um amor falso? Forçado?

-Vai ser bem feito.

-Leah! - Ele sorriu de novo. - Eu nem sei como consegui... _desimpressionar_. - Riu. - Duvido que aconteça o mesmo com algum deles.

-Por que você não tenta falar com os ansiões? Talvez eles tenham uma ideia melhor do que aconteceu.

-É. Talvez. - Ele suspirou olhando em direção ao leste onde os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer. - Quer ver? - Ele convidou.

-Tudo bem. - Nos sentamos para ver o espetáculo. - Sabe... talvez eu deva socar o Sam amanhã. - Jacob riu.

-Eu seguro ele. - Passou a mão pelo meu cabelo de novo e sorriu, depois ficamos em silêncio olhando o nascer de um novo dia.

Voltei para casa algum tempo depois do amanhecer e minha mãe já berrava com o Seth. Apenas acenei um bom dia e fui comer alguma coisa. Tinha planos para aquela manhã, algo como ir com Jacob até os ansiões, fazer uma visitinha para o Sam e socar aquele nariz idiota. Sorri pensando na sensação de quebrar a cara dele e comecei a preparar um sanduiche, foi então que Charlie – ele mesmo, o xerife – entrou na cozinha parecendo ter acabado de acordar. Ah não, o negócio é sério mesmo.

-Bom dia. - Ele falou constrangido. Eu apenas acenei, a boca cheia de pão.

-LEAH! - Droga! Minha mãe gritando à essa hora da manhã, com visita em casa, quer dizer que eu vou me ferrar. - Onde você passou a noite?

-Aqui. - Respondi após engolir a comida.

-Não me venha com essa!

-Eu passei a noite aqui! Só assisti o nascer do sol no penhasco. Qual é mãe! Eu sei me cuidar.

-Sue está certa Leah. Uma garota não pode andar sozinha pela floresta, principalmente à noite. - Charlie começou a me dar um sermão do tipo pai para filha, que eu não estou ouvindo, quer dizer, se realmente algum desses conselhos adiantasse a filha dele não teria virado uma vampira.

-Não se preocupe Charlie. Leah sabe realmente se cuidar. - Minha mãe interferiu, ainda bem. Então alguem bateu na porta, eu já tinha reconhecido o cheiro, assim como Seth que voou para atender seu maior herói.

-Jake! - Ele berrou. - Entra cara!

-E aí Seth! - Ele entrou na cozinha, usando uma camisa dessa vez o que me fez ficar um pouco desapontada. - Oi Charlie, Sue. - Jacob sorriu diretamente para mim. - Leah. - Ele acenou indicando a porta, entendi que era hora de ir. Engoli o resto do sanduiche e me despedi.

-Até mais mãe. Charlie. - Andei direto para a porta da cozinha que dava acesso à floresta e saí, Jacob apareceu atrás de mim 5 segundos depois.

-O lance entre eles é serio? - Ele me perguntou enquanto andavamos entre as arvores.

-Parece que sim. Caramba! Eu vou virar meio irmã da vampira! Ai meu Deus! Eu sou tia da Reneesme! - Arregalei os olhos. - Que nojo! - Jacob riu e olhou para mim.

-Vamos correr! - E disparou pela floresta, indo em direção à casa dos ansiões. Eu apenas ri e corri atrás dele.

Depois de uma hora conversando com os ansiões a unica certeza que eu tenho agora é que eles não tem certeza de nada. Quanto mais Jacob perguntava "Isso é possível?" mais eles respondiam "Não tenho certeza. Mas parece que sim.".

-Foi muito esclarecedor. - Jake falou sarcástico assim que nós saímos do casebre. - A unica coisa que eu realmente entendi foi que eu precisava de um motivo muito forte para conseguir quebrar isso.

-Qual é o seu motivo? Fora ela ser uma vampira, claro.

-Eu não quis ser mais diferente do que já sou.

-Bem vindo ao meu mundo. - Sorri. - Quer mesmo ir à casa do Sam me ajudar a socá-lo?

-Isso vai melhorar o seu humor?

-É claro.

-Mas não só por hoje, quer dizer, pelo menos por um ano.

-Tá bem. Daqui a um ano eu posso vir aqui e bater nele de novo? - Jake gargalhou.

-Vamos ver como você se sai hoje e a gente decide depois.

-Feito. Você vai contar para eles? - Ele suspirou.

-Vou. - Eu sorri, encorajando-o. - Posso tentar uma coisa? Para dar sorte?

-Ok. - Respondi confusa. Quando o vi chegar mais perto não imaginei que ele seguraria a minha cintura e tocaria seus lábios nos meus. O beijo começou lento mas quando eu envolvi seu pescoço com os braços, ele aprofundou. Foi a melhor sensação da minha vida, a lingua dele invandindo a minha boca, o calor que tomou conta do meu corpo, a mão dele por baixo da minha blusa.

Quando ele me encostou em uma arvore eu gemi alto. O som pareceu instigá-lo a ir mais longe, me tirando do chão, Jacob fez com que eu envolvesse sua cintura com as pernas, prendendo meu corpo ainda mais ao dele. Cravei as unhas no ombro dele, fazendo-o gemer arrebatado. Então, o ar acabou e ele me olhou nos olhos, de um jeito como se pudesse ler mentes. Eu sorri e ele devolveu, me colocando no chão. Contrariada, eu apenas soltei um muxoxo, fazendo-o rir.

-Não quer que alguem nos pegue quer?

-Não. - Respondi chateada. - Mas eu quero mais disso depois. - Ele sorriu.

-Soque o Sam, depois vamos comemorar.

-Beleza.

Em pouco tempo chegamos à pequena casa que Emily e Sam dividiam. Que estava cheia para variar, a comida dela é famosa em La Push e a cambada toda aparece por lá para comer. Após bater na porta, esperamos até que Emily apareceu sorridente. O rosto feliz desapareceu depois que me viu, o medo a invadiu mas ela conseguiu disfarçar.

-Oi! - Sorriu constrangida. - Entrem! - Ela deu espaço para que passassemos, ao verem Jake todos sorriram, assim que me notaram, muitos engasgaram. Sam disfarçou e sorriu.

-Que surpresa! - Ele levantou. - Querem um bolinho também?

-Não obrigado. - Jake começou. - Eu vim aqui para contar uma coisa.

-Contar o quê? - Embry perguntou.

-Não vai me dizer que está rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? - Paul brincou fazendo Emily nos olhar curiosa e Sam fechar o rosto.

-Haha. - Jake fingiu. - Antes disso. - Ele sorriu para mim. - Esteja a vontade Leah.

-Obrigada. - Sorri de volta, andando rapidamente para que Sam não tivesse tempo de entender o que eu iria fazer. E então com toda a força que reuni como uma loba, joguei meu punho direto contra o rosto dele. Ele foi jogado contra uma cadeira e a julgar pelo barulho, tive pleno sucesso em quebrar o nariz do infeliz. Emily gritou e correu para socorrê-lo, os outros apenas exclamaram assustados e Jake soltou "Esse foi certeiro!". - Hey, foi legal fazer isso. - Ele me olhava confuso do chão, o nariz que havia parado de sangrar, estava torto. - Faça ele entender Black. Te vejo mais tarde.

-Até mais. - Ele sorriu e eu fui embora.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Jacob me encontrou sentada na varanda de casa, assim que me viu, ele sorriu.

-E aí? - Perguntei assim que ele sentou ao meu lado.

-Como eu pensava, desespero e caos por todos os lados.

-Eu até queria ter visto isso, mas fiquei com medo do Sam me atacar.

-Eu o teria segurado. Ele ficou bem chocado com a noticia e depois entendeu o motivo do soco, Emily começou a chorar desesperada, dizendo que a culpa era dela. Os outros apenas ficaram admirados mas eles admitiram que não tinham por que tentar quebrar a impressão. Estão felizes, é só isso que importa, bom pra eles é fácil, elas são humanas normais. - Ele rolou os olhos, depois pegou uma pedrinha e jogou longe. - De qualquer modo, eu não fiquei muito mais tempo, Emily ainda chorava quando eu saí de lá. É provável que ela venha te procurar.

-Ah droga! - Bufei. - A ultima coisa que eu quero agora é um pedido de perdão. A dor diminuiu, mas eu nunca vou esquecer isso.

-Eu sei. - Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. - Hoje de madrugada, quando eu te contei, estava planejando falar uma coisa. - Jacob me beijou no rosto. - Mas você começou a chorar feito louca, então eu tive que adiar.

-O que era?

-Uma das razões de ter quebrado a impressão é: Eu não queria te ver sofrendo de novo.

-O quê? - Arregalei os olhos.

-Eu leio a sua mente Leah. Percebi o que você sentia por mim.

-Mas... mas... você... - Gaguejei.

-Eu tive a impressão no momento em que começava a me apaixonar por você. - Meu coração deu um pulo e começou a bater mais rápido. Eu não podia acreditar! - Vi sua batalha interna para se controlar de novo, vi na cabeça de Seth você chorando por mim. Eu não podia te fazer sofrer de novo. Foi então que eu decidi dar o meu máximo.

-Jake... - Tentei mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não foi fácil Leah. - Eu vi a dor por trás daqueles olhos castanhos lindos enquanto ele me encarava. - Doia, até fisicamente, resistir a visitar os Cullen. Eu cogitei fugir de novo, mas não podia deixar te ver. Era o que me dava forças pra continuar lutando. - Meus olhos marejaram, o olhar sofrido dele quase quebrou meu coração em mil pedaços. - Você sorria toda vez que eu não ia visitar a Reneesme, ria das minhas piadas. Eu continuei me apaixonando cada dia mais por você.

-Jake... - Era a coisa mais linda que alguem já havia me dito

-Tudo isso foi por você Leah. Porque eu te quero, antes, agora e aposto que depois também. - Ele sorriu passando a mão no meu rosto. - Eu estou apaixonado por você.

-Eu também estou. - Nós dois sorrimos, então ele me beijou, terno e sereno, lentamente, como se nada mais importasse. E na verdade não importava, nós estavamos apaixonados, não havia mais Sam e Bella, Reneesme e Emily. Éramos apenas Jake e Leah...

-Para sempre. - Jacob sussurrou.

-Para sempre. - Concordei.

Eu nunca estive tão feliz.

**N/A: **Hoje foi um dia tão bom que eu cheguei em casa e pensei: "Vou finalmente postar aquela fic!". E tá aqui! Essa Jake e Leah estava tão bonitinha que valia a pena colocar pra todo mundo ler. Eu tenho uma outra deles no pc, então quando eu terminar eu posto. Vocês gostaram dessa? Me digam nas reviews! \o Bjos!


End file.
